In Memory Of Chris Benoit & The Benoit Family
by MikeAwesome82
Summary: Dark, oneshot, songfic. Tribute to Chris Benoit & his family. Song is Staind's 'Right Here Waiting'. Rated T for death & other depressing subjects. All interviews from after the deaths are real. Flaming will NOT be tolerated. RIP.


**A/N: This is the sequel to 'So Far Away'. Like the first, this is a songfic. While the first is about both Eddie Guerrero and Chris Benoit, this one is mainly about Mr Benoit. May they both rest in peace.**

_I know I've been mistaken_

_But just give me a break and see the changes that I've made_

_I've got some imperfections_

_But how can you collect them all and throw them in my face_

"Chris, pick up, pick up..." The eager voice of The Rated R Superstar could be heard in the Benoit family's home. Daniel happily trotted to the phone, picking it up and answering it in his most curious of voices.

"Daniel, hey buddy, is Pooh-Bear home?" Adam Copeland was clearly in pain, his voice cracking with each word.

A distant "Pooh-bear, Edge is on the phone!" could be heard, followed by Chris Benoit's deep voice.

"Hey, Adam, how you holdin' up?" Chris asked, his concern evident.

"Not so good, Chris.."

_But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting_

_You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting_

"Uh-oh, is it your neck?" The Crippler asked, already knowing the answer. A silent moment passed, a female voice audible in the background, which The Rabid Wolverine assumed to be fellow WWE Superstar Lita.

"Yeah, yeah.. I can't feel my hands." The Ultimate Opportunist replied, his usually calm voice now laced with worry.

"That's normal after surgery, I had it, so did Stone Cold and tons of other guys. Just ask Amy." The Canadian Crippler chuckled as he remembered the fiery redhead's recovery and how she beat Chris' record of stairs climbed the day after neck surgery.

The fellow Canadian on the other line nervously laughed. "What about tingling in your fingers?"

"Normal." Chris casually replied, drinking a glass of orange juice.

"Alright, that's it for this hour. Thanks."

"No problem, buddy."

_And if you chose to walk away I'd still be right here waiting_

_Searching for the things to say to keep you right here waiting_

"Chris, can you help me out for a second?" The friendly voice of MVP asked.

"Sure, what's up?" Chris Benoit asked, standing up from the bench which he had been lacing his boots on only moments before.

"I still can't figure this one move out." Alvin Burke answered anxiously.

_I hope you're not intending_

_To be so condescending, it's as much as I can take_

"Of course, bro." Chris smiled warmly. "Which one is it?"

"The 650 Spash.. I know I'm not scheduled to do it or anything, but I just really want to learn how to.."

Chris cut him off. "No problem, it's a pretty difficult move - and Lord knows I'm no Jack Evans," Chris chuckled.

_And you're so independent_

_You just refuse to bend so I keep bending till I break_

"I can't.. How?" Adam Copeland whispered, staring at the cold concrete floor underneath him

"Edge, five minutes." A stagehand told him. In five minutes he'd have to talk about one his best friends and mentors.. Who had just died, along with his wife and innocent son.

The Rated R Superstar simply nodded, trying to gather his thoughts.

_But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting_

Edge scratched his side, breathing loudly as he began to speak. "Umm.. I've.. Three people in this industry that I feel like I can go two.. Uh.. To talk to.. And two of them," He sucked in a deep breath, feeling ready to break down and cry already, "Are gone now." The Ultimate Opportunisty began to shake, his breathing becoming snorting. He tried to smile as he shook his head and began to give out ragged breaths once more. "Umm.." He said suddenly, re-adjusting himself in his seat. "I remember as a teenager, uh.. Watching Stampede Wrestling. I was in Toronto and I'd watch, uh, Stampede from Calgary and I saw this 18 year old guy named Chris Benoit.. Start his career, and I thought "Oh, that guys is awesome." - He-he's gonna be somethin'." Edge began smiling, his arms crossed over his chest.

_You always find the words to say, to keep me right here waiting_

"Aaand..." 'King Edge The Awesome' said, staring blankly at something on the floor. "He became.." Adam Copeland swallowed. "One of the greatest.. To ever put on a pair of boots.. And I had the.. The pleasure and the privilege to-to get in there with 'em, to-to.. Man, just, uh, just knock heads with 'em." Edge said, beginning to chuckle. "Anytime we got in there it was like, uh, two Canadians fightin' for the last beer." The Master Manipulator began to hang his head, shaking it as he softly began to cry. "I had, uh, some personal issues in my own life.. And he was the first person I went to. I knew I could trust him. He cared. 'Didn't just pat me on the back.. And that's.. More important than wrestling, that's the person.. I mean-I mean every person in this locker room loved Chris. You-you won't find one guy that had a bad thing to say about him. He carried himself with such, such pride and dignity and took such pride in his work... About two weeks ago in Orlando I once again had the privilege to get in the ring with Chris.. And, uh, man. As strange as it sounds to-to get kicked in the head that hard, chopped that hard, it was so much fun.. And when we came through gorilla position, he was smiling. And Chris didn't do that. He just got the standing ovation once we went off the air. And, that to me was the biggest compliment in the world - that he was smiling after a match."

_And if you chose to walk away I'd still be right here waiting_

_Searching for the things to say to keep you right here waiting_

"I just remember when I had my neck surgery.. He was my guy that I called for advice. 'Is this normal?', you know 'Am I supposed to tingle in my fingers?'.. He was always there. Uh.. Well.. Two weeks ago we had a live event in Dotham, Alabama. And, uh, he came wi-with Daniel. Hi-his son Daniel. Daniel had a tie on and his dress shirt, which he always did when he came to the shows. And uh, Chris was doing his warm up exercises and Daniel was doing them all with him."

_I hope you're not intending_

_To be so condescending it's as much as I can take_

"And I just thought how lucky.. Lucky he was.. It's really confusing. I don't understand things like this and I don't know if I ever will.. I know he'd be hot on me right now for crying, but I can't help it because I, just, I love that guy.. And I'm gonna miss him... That's all I got." (Edge)

_And you're so independent_

_You just refuse to bend so I keep bending till I break_

"Last night I felt really, overwhelmingly disappointed, because I didn't get to wrestle Chris Benoit. Today I can't help but feeling really, really guilty.. I just can't get that out of my head, you know, because Chris Benoit was.. My hero."

_But you always find a way, to keep me right here waiting_

"And I was privileged enough to be able to work with him and to know him as a person.. And to call him my friend. And even though I'll never get to wrestle him, he taught me a lot.. And I just hope that I can do his memory good by always being the best I can be and always thinking of him over my shoulder being really hard on me and just trying to keep the next generation of wrestlers alive the way Chris Benoit would've wanted it. I hope I never let you down, Chris. I miss you." (CM Punk)

_You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting_

_And if you chose to walk away I'd still be right here waiting_

_Searching for the things to say to keep you right here waiting_

"At a later day I'd be quite happy to sit here and tell you.. Tell you all the things about Chris Benoit that I'd like to tell you, but now all I wanted to say is that Chris Benoit was undoubtedly the hardest working man in professional wrestling. The most dedicated and totally absorbed in the business of professional wrestling of about anybody I've ever met and that's.. All I've really got to say at the moment - he was the absolute best. Thanks." (William Regal)

_I've made a commitment_

_I'm willing to bleed for you_

_I needed fulfillment_

_I found what I need in you_

_Why can't you just forgive me_

_I don't want to relive all the mistakes I've made along the way_

_But I always find a way to keep you right here waiting_

_I always find the words to say to keep you right here waiting_

_But you always find a way_

_To keep me right here waiting_

_You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting_

_And if I chose to walk away would you be right here waiting_

_Searching for the things to say to keep me right here waiting._

**A/N: If the lyrics are wrong then please remember that I copied and pasted them. If the words from the interviews (which are real & words that were actually spoken from Edge, CM Punk, and William Regal) are wrong, then my bad. Please, no flaming. RIP Chris Benoit and the Benoit Family. Gone but never forgotten.**

**The song used is 'Right Here (Waiting)' by Staind.**


End file.
